A Midsummer Nights Dream
by Sophia Houghton
Summary: The course of true love never did run smoothly for the Ouran Host Club. Fair Rochelle and Hikaru are in love, Rochelles father, however, insists Kyoya is the right man for her. Alas, mischief is caused by the little fairy Honey, but will all be happy?


_The course of true love never did run smoothly..._

A midsummer night's dream - Ouran High School Host Club

Before our story begins, I give you this note. For fair Rochelle is a new face to our merry group of hosts, and she is in love with a young man in the Club. None other than Hikaru Hitachiin.

One would think that this is fine in the world of the Host Club, as Hikaru also loves Rochelle. Rochelle's father, however, considers another man worthy of his daughter's hand. The student standing at top of the class, Kyoya Ootori.

So, this is where our story stands in this short space of time you have been reading. Rochelle, beautiful and kind loves Hikaru, gentlemanly and sweet. But alas, Rochelle's father has arranged otherwise; she will marry Kyoya, or she shall be expelled from Ouran High. As well as this, Rochelle's loyal servant, Renge, is desperately in love with Kyoya – though he would like nothing to do with her.

And now, devoted readers – or so I hope – we shall proceed with the story. Raise the curtain now, for the tale in the dead of a midsummer night is about to be told.

Rochelle sighed as she watched Hikaru walk away, or more so, escorted away by her father's guards.

"Rochelle," her father said, following her into the family living room, "you must, of course, marry thy Kyoya. He is a much nobler person for a girl as fair as you."

"As so that may seem; but you're judgement is depressing."

"Rochelle, just marry the wealthy Ootori and soon Hikaru will be long and forgotten," he pressed, trying to make his daughter see sense.

"But I cannot, for I truly do not love Kyoya."

"Very well, you leave no choice; you shall be expelled from Ouran High School."

"Your tongue is sharp, but I shall not except, now be gone for I need to sleep and escape in this midsummer night."

Once her father had left, Rochelle also left, having no intention of going back into her bedroom. She pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket and dialled a number. The phone was answered on the first ring.

"Fair Rochelle, this dilemma we are faced upon, it cannot be left unmentioned."

"I know, dearest Hikaru."

"Alas, if Kyoya loves thee, he will not give you up without a fight."

"No blood is to be shed on my behalf, Hikaru. I do not know how we shall tackle this problem – aha! I have had a plan. Meet me in the Third Music Room, at 12 on the clock."

"Rochelle, you have my word."

The phone cut off at that, and Rochelle made preparations, for she knew she had to get away quick.

Rochelle made her way back to her room, though she didn't expect she would have had to return. She pulled a comb through her straight hair, as yellow as the sun on a midsummers day. Suddenly there was a light tap on the door, and Rochelle called to allow entrance. Renge entered, bowing as a servant would to her employer.

"Fair Rochelle, where is it that you are going on this midsummers night?"

Rochelle considered for a moment, but decided Renge was trustworthy and loyal.

"I shall tell you once, and the words must never be repeated to not a soul," she whispered to her friend.

"You have thy word, humble Rochelle," Renge replied, bowing once more.

"As thou may know, I am arranged to wed Kyoya in a fortnight or so, but alas, I do not love Kyoya; he is foul and wretched and terribly obnoxious," Rochelle said in a hushed tone.

"But I thought thy masters decision was final, whether thou were to love him or not."

"I plan to escape this wretched family, and run away with Hikaru."

"Poor Kyoya, his heart shall be crushed."

"Two hearts shall die if I had to marry that fool. Destroying one heart for the benefit of two – now Renge, repeat this to no-one and proceed back to where in which you came."

"You have thy word. Not a soul, good night fair Rochelle."

Renge bowed and left the room. Little did they both know, this would be a midsummer's night like no other.


End file.
